


i was pulled by your gravity and fell into you

by megarangers



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Chucky is sad, Everyone in Gaim is traumatised, F/F, Lowercase, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zack is a baby, Zack is everyone babysitter, kind of, she gets a name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megarangers/pseuds/megarangers
Summary: she knows she’ll have to wake up.“thank you, mai.”
Relationships: Chucky & Peco (Kamen Rider Gaim), Mai Takatsukasa/Chucky, Zack & Chucky
Kudos: 1





	i was pulled by your gravity and fell into you

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly written but I still wanted to write something for Chucky  
> I believe she adored Mai (everyone on team Gaim adored her)  
> And I always be mad at how bad they handled the feelings of the remaining members of team gaim

chucky knows she can do better than this.

she knows she should be out there, with everyone dancing.

that's what mai wanted.

hell, even zack was out there looking for everyone, with his broken bones.

she thinks that mai would come inside of her room, a smile on her face, pastries on her hands, and her ponytail moving side to side

both of them would eat until yuuya calls them because he has a new dance to teach them.

but mai is dead, yuuya is dead, kouta is too.

and she feels selfish because she only thinks about mai.

chucky buries her head on a pillow and closes her eyes.

-

she opens her eyes and everything is white, light footsteps can be heard along with a laugh.

mai’s laugh.

she looks up and sees her, raising her hand and smiling.

she is different, her hair is blonde, and one of her eyes is red. but her smile still the same

“mai…” 

“chiaki, i’m here,” she calls her real name, her hand moves and cups her cheek. “you’ll be okay.” 

“mai, will you come back?” is a selfish request, mai is finally at peace and she wants her to be with her.

“no” mai looks up and chucky can see tears on her cheeks. 

“is a dream, right?” mai nods. 

chucky laughs, she knows better.

“move on and be happy, okay?” mai drops to her knees and grabs her shoulders. “it won’t be easy, i know but i also know you are strong.” 

“i promise you, i’ll be happy again.” the blonde goddess hugs her and chucky leans, kissing her cheek.

she knows she’ll have to wake up.

“thank you, mai.”

she swears she saw kouta smiling at them.

-

by the time she wakes up, she feels something at her side. 

a red flower.

she knows mai is there.

“mom! can you bring me a vase with water?” 

and for a moment she forgets she was alone, mai had that effect on everyone.

she walks out of her room, flower in hand and looks for the closest thing that can hold water and a flower.

once she is done she realizes how dirty she feels.

she hasn’t showered in like five or six days, maybe more. 

she quickly throws herself in the shower and feels so much relief when water touches her body.

-

she takes her phone for the first time in two days.

she has a few calls of peko, four calls of rica and messages from zack and rat.

  
  


_ chucky  _

_ chucky _

_ are you okay? _

_ chucky (´Д` )! _

_ hi~ _

_ i’m fine ( ◠‿◠ ) _

_ ohhh what a relief! _

_ when are you coming back? _

_ the girls from team invitto miss you  _

_ don’t worry zack _

_ are you guys practicing? _

_ yes! come here! (*≧∀≦*) _

-

she feels rica hugging her and rat does the same (except for the fact he lifts her feet from the ground).

“we missed you.” mei says and a girl from team invitto gives her a cupcake.

“thank you, i didn’t expect any greetings.” she laughs awkwardly while peco grabs her shoulders just how mai did. 

“look, zack is there.” 

he is on a wheelchair and waves his hand to her.

and she feels guilty, because zack is hurt and he was there from the start.

“ahh, don’t look at me like that.” zack laughs a little and she knows he is struggling.

“sorry.” 

everyone looks so happy, like nothing happened. even though she can see scars in everybody's eyes

“can you guys teach me the new dance?” 

“of course!” a guy from raid wild says.

maybe things can’t get back to normal but mai want her to act as nothing bad happened.

she will do it for her.

she’ll be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that’s everything. I’ll write more in the future because i still want to go deep on my own poly ship (zack/peco/chucky/jounochi) and i also want to write about rica’s character (ren ozawa case murdered my motivation to write about rat)  
> Maybe I’ll end writing about Mei (invitto)  
> Because I’ll always be mad at gaim >:(


End file.
